


love is (nothing like this)

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Community: 5_prompts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata is far too busy for this, but someone has to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is (nothing like this)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [爱（绝非如此）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841165) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda)



Suoh is asleep when Munakata comes to check on him the second time, same as he had been the first. Technically Munakata really doesn't have time for this - "this" being escorting Suoh to the showers, because while he may be a prisoner, that doesn't mean they're going to treat him like an animal... Despite how fitting it would seem, given his actions. Technically he should be having one of his many subordinates doing it, but though he has sadistic tendencies, he knows that would be pushing them too far. 

Besides, Suoh would likely scare them off anyway, even if he wouldn't truly follow through on his threats at the moment. That isn't to say he couldn't, of course - they're both aware that Suoh could leave any time he so desired, and while the thought is frustrating, Munataka knows that there must be a reason for Suoh playing the willing captive. 

At first Munakata wonders if Suoh is simply faking sleep for the sole purpose of being irritating, but when he draws closer it becomes obvious that Suoh is genuinely asleep. It almost makes Munakata want to leave him alone for a while longer, knowing how badly he needs the rest. 

Almost. 

He grabs Suoh by the hair the same way he had the first time, and slams his head into the wall again. It would certainly appear to be abuse, but Munakata is quite aware that when Suoh is deeply asleep like this, it's one of the few ways to wake him. Suoh groans sleepily, shifting his head out of Munakata's grip, and rolls onto his back to stare up at him. He blinks, focusing, then drawls, "Munakata. Thought you said you didn't have time to watch me."

Munakata pushes his glasses up his nose. "Correct, and I still do not. However, you could severely use a bath, and I am aware that had I sent anyone else you would simply scare them off."

Suoh snorts and sits up lazily, shooting Munakata a smirk. "You just want me naked." 

Munakata's expression remains unimpressed. "If I did, I am sure there would be easier ways of accomplishing it. Now would you kindly stop dawdling? I was sincere when I said I do not have time for this." 

Suoh swings his legs over the side of the makeshift bed, glancing at the chains to make sure they aren't tangled, then stands, swaying a bit. He grunts at Munakata, then raises his bound hands to scratch his head, twisting them in the restraints. Munakata doesn't wait for him to speak again, only turns sharply on his heel and leads him out into the corridor. He isn't worried at all about Suoh making a break for it - they both know that Suoh would be long gone if he wanted to be, that the restraints aren't actually achieving anything at all. The fact that he's stayed for so long attests to how exhausted he must have been, refusing to sleep for fear of waking up with everything burned to the ground around him. This is the only place he can sleep, knowing that if he starts to lose control, Munakata can force him to settle back down. 

Munakata is genuinely worried about Suoh, but knows that saying so only leads to their special brand of argument. Those always end up with Suoh feigning ignorance, and Munakata more agitated, so he doesn't bother anymore, though he knows he will again once Suoh leaves. They don't typically ever actually argue about anything - Suoh doesn't give enough of a damn about anything to feel the need to defend it, and Munakata usually gives up fairly quickly, knowing that nothing he can say will make Suoh listen to reason. Even bringing up his clansmen and Anna doesn't really have an effect, and that speaks volumes about how tired of everything Suoh is. 

They reach the bathroom with no incident - Scepter 4 doesn't actually have any other prisoners at the moment, as most Strains are examined and rehabilitated or killed as necessary, and they don't deal with the general public. As such, there is nobody else in the corridor, nor the bathroom. 

Suoh grins a little to himself as the door shuts behind them, and while Munakata arches a brow at him, silently asking what is so amusing, neither of them say anything for a few moments. Suoh breaks the silence first, "Give me a smoke."

Munakata looks displeased by the phrasing but fishes for the pack in his pocket anyway, holding it out once he has it in hand so Suoh can grab one. When Suoh doesn't immediately move to take one, Munakata glances over at him again and finds him staring at the pack like he isn't sure what to do with it. Munakata huffs, even as he shifts the pack a little closer, "It is not as though the restraints are quite that limiting, do not be a child." 

Suoh sighs and reaches up, taking one and maneuvering it carefully into his mouth, then flicking his fingers near the tip to light it. "... 's not very co-operative of you."

Levelly, Munakata replies, "I am not trying to co-operate with you, Suoh, I am trying to get you to hurry up and bathe so that I may return to my work. Also, stop wasting your powers on such frivolities." Of course the motion of simply lighting a cigarette would require so little power on it's own that it isn't even worth fretting over, it's just that Suoh likely does things like that quite frequently, which starts to add up. Suoh just stares blandly at him, smoking lazily, and Munakata sighs, reaches over and unlocks the arm restraints. 

Suoh gives a hum of inquiry, which Munakata largely ignores - it all goes back to the fact that Suoh could leave at any time if he really wanted, and this is really just easier on both of them. This way, Munakata can simply wait for Suoh to shower and bathe, rather than be forced to accompany him for proper cleaning. Certainly, this runs the risk of Suoh attacking him, but they both know he could do _that_ whenever he wanted, too, if he truly felt the need. Beside that point, Munakata would like to think that Suoh wouldn't be stupid enough to start something in a room full of water - Suoh's domain is fire while Munakata's is thunder, which would only end terribly for the both of them if unleashed. 

However, Suoh has never been one to simply follow directions, even when they're not phrased as orders. Certainly, after finishing his cigarette, he yanks his own shirt over his head, and leans down to remove the chains on his feet, but then he moves toward Munakata, hands shoving at the lapels of his coat. Munakata bats his hand away with a frown. "I don't even have time to be here; what makes you assume I have time for _that_?"

Suoh shrugs, clearly uninterested in replying properly as he raises his hands again. He pauses to take a drag of his cigarette, exhaling toward the ceiling, and drawls, "If I wait for the next time you have time, my dick'll fall off." 

Munakata crosses his arms over his chest, expression still wildly unimpressed. "That is a risk I am willing to run." 

Suoh snorts, disbelieving, and flicks out his cigarette. "Harsh. But I know you don't mean it. Quit bitching so much." 

Munakata sighs, obviously annoyed, but mutters, "... If you're going to be so persistent, then fine, but you had better make it quick."

Suoh looks like he's going to comment on that, so Munakata glares, warning, pleased when Suoh just sighs instead and resumes unbuttoning Munakata's jacket. Suoh even hangs it up, which is more than Munakata was expecting, honestly, but would have done himself. Suoh hovers by the hangers for a moment, undoing his own belt, so Munakata undoes his, too, but when he reaches up to undo his scarf and unbutton his shirt, Suoh's hands shove his away, only to continue the motion themselves. Munakata gives him a look, but tilts his head to let Suoh unwind the scarf anyway, reaching down to undo Suoh's jeans. 

Working the rest of their clothes off rather too slowly, in Munakata's opinion, they're stepping into the shower, but Munakata really does not have time to dawdle, so he pours shampoo into his hands and starts in on Suoh's hair almost the second the water comes on. Suoh, giant cat that he is, leans his head into the touch, shameless about enjoying Munakata's fingers scratching pleasantly against his scalp. 

Munakata allows it to continue for a bit longer than intended, but neither of them say anything about it. Then Suoh's head is shoved under the stream, and Munakata's massaging out the suds efficiently, Suoh reaching for the body wash at the same time. He somehow doubts Munakata will be feeling quite that generous, and so is working on pouring it onto a cloth when Munakata grabs it out of his hands. Suoh tilts his head up and out of the stream, mildly surprised, and allows Munakata to manhandle him out of the direct spray. Idly, Munakata asks from behind Suoh, washing his back, "It is your turn, correct?"

Of course he doesn't actually need the confirmation - it isn't as if either of them can forget the way Munakata had taken Suoh roughly in his cell, with Suoh still chained up, only two days prior. Of course perhaps Munakata had only asked for precisely that reason: to make Suoh think back on their last encounter, get him riled up. 

It works. 

Suoh says "Yup", turns, and pulls Munakata closer by the hips, proceeding to not waste any time as Munakata had oh so politely requested. "Been a while for you, right?" He's not asking because he cares if Munakata sleeps with anyone else - it isn't like they're dating or something - just so he knows if he should bother with a full prep or just the basics. Munakata nods to confirm, then returns his attention to Suoh's chest, dragging the wash cloth down roughly, scrubbing until he's satisfied, then moving on to another patch. Suoh drops one hand down to Munakata's ass, only to have Munakata scowl up at him and flick his head back toward the wall where the products sit. 

When he sees the little bottle of lube, he raises an eyebrow at Munakata, who ignores him completely. It obviously hasn't been there long - Munakata must have brought it in with them, and simply dropped it on the shelf while Suoh was distracted. "For someone who says he doesn't have time for this, you're certainly prepared."

Munakata doesn't so much as glance up. "I _don't_ have time, and that is precisely why I am prepared. I had assumed you would press for it - having that will make the whole process easier, and thus less time consuming." 

Suoh snorts a laugh, but doesn't bother commenting further, instead just reaching to grab the container as Munakata continues cleaning him thoroughly. Honestly, Munakata isn't even taking advantage of the situation to tease Suoh at all; in fact, his scrubbing feels rather clinically detached, so Suoh allows him to continue with that and slides a finger into Munakata after slicking it with lube. Munakata shifts a little, but doesn't say anything, so Suoh presses another in and starts working them slowly. 

It hardly takes any time before Munakata opens his mouth again, likely to tell Suoh to hurry it up, so Suoh cuts him off by shoving in a third finger just before he speaks and immediately stretching them out. Munakata's jaw snaps shut again without saying a word. He shudders when Suoh flicks almost lazily over his prostate, rubbing his finger there teasingly for a bit, causing Munakata to rock forward slightly. The cloth moves over Suoh's shoulders and neck briefly, not nearly as thorough as he had been before, so Suoh stops teasing him and removes his fingers entirely, waiting for Munakata to decide when he is satisfied with the state of Suoh's cleanliness, since clearly he's going to do that anyway. Of course. Munakata is always focused once he's decided on something. 

Munakata forces him back under the spray again, and the suds rinse off quickly. Munakata refuses to waste any time - he steps out of the shower, having not cleaned himself for how suspicious it would be to return to his desk obviously having showered, and heads toward the bath. It's more spacious than Suoh would have expected, but he certainly isn't complaining, since that'll make this easier; Munakata turns the water on, tub filling rapidly while Suoh slicks his cock and gets comfortable. Once the water level is satisfactory, Munakata turns off the tap and slides into Suoh's lap like he belongs there (he does), even as his expression is still somewhat disdainful. Suoh doesn't care, knows that Munakata isn't nearly as unaffected as he acts like he is. One glance at his cock confirms that, but Suoh knows better than to comment on it; even though provoking Munakata is one of his favourite pastimes, he knows that Munakata likely won't think twice about ditching him right now. He _is_ busy, after all. 

Munakata delves a hand under the water, positioning Suoh's cock, then sinks down onto it slowly. Suoh's hands rest on Munakata's hips, supporting, not that Munakata particularly needs it. His expression shifts subtly from one of almost detached annoyance to a more neutral expression, and Suoh knows it'll shift again later, once they're moving in earnest, but for now it tells him enough, that Munakata wants a moment to adjust. Suoh lets him, and when Munakata deems himself good and ready, he drops his hands to Suoh's shoulders for support and starts moving. 

Suoh largely lets Munakata decide the pace - he himself doesn't really care as long as they get off, and Munakata's always been the one who wants to be in control, except for the times when he doesn't. But since this time was at Suoh's persuading, he knows Munakata is unlikely to let go completely, in order to satisfy his own sense of pride. But none of that matters, really, because Munakata is still clearly taking his 'I don't have time for this' mentality, moving as fast and hard as he can from this position. Suoh knows it would be easier if Munakata would just turn around, but also knows better than to suggest it, particularly at this point. Besides, while they've never properly kissed, this allows him to sink his teeth into Munakata's clavicle, drawing a sharp intake of breath and a stutter in rhythm from Munakata. 

Munakata looks torn between annoyed and dazed when Suoh looks up, so he laves his tongue over the infliction, quite certain it will leave a mark. He's also certain that Munakata will find a way to get back at him for it sooner or later, but it's low enough that nobody will see it anyway, so it doesn't appear to be one of Munakata's immediate concerns. Munakata doesn't stop moving, anyway, even though his expression has settled back to vaguely irritated, so Suoh knows he's in the clear for at least a little while longer. 

Certainly, Munakata's known for quite a while now that Suoh has a tendency to nip at whatever skin he can reach, and is probably surprised that it took him so long to this time, but Suoh's never given into the temptation to leave a mark before. It's always been a thought in the back of his mind - seeing Munakata all ruffled and messy as opposed to his usual pristine appearance is another one of Suoh's favourite things. A mark is visable proof that Munakata let someone close enough to do it - even if nobody besides the two of them know it's there, Suoh is still satisfied. 

It doesn't take much longer, the pace still fast and hard, before they're both spilling, Munakata's hands on Suoh's shoulders gripping tight enough to leave marks of his own, ten thin red lines from his nails. Suoh supposes that's fair, though they'll likely disappear long before the bite mark does. Some part of Suoh wonders if Munakata had ever had thoughts along the lines of those which Suoh does, but if Munakata does, he certainly doesn't show it. Instead he just catches his breath leaned against Suoh's shoulder, and slowly moves himself off of Suoh's cock, then turns and settles with his back pressed to Suoh's chest. So he isn't completely pissed, then. Suoh drops his chin onto Munakata's shoulder, and Munakata tilts his head back to rest against Suoh's. Neither of them are huge on cuddling, so such closeness is rare between them, but Suoh finds that he doesn't mind, this time. It doesn't last long, anyway, as Munakata apparently remembers through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss that he is supposed to be working right now, and gets up and out of the tub almost smoothly. Suoh follows soon enough, reaching to pull the stopper out of the drain, evidence of their deeds sliding down the drain, except for the marks. 

Suoh heads over and catches Munakata focused on the mirror while they're redressing, head tilted and expression annoyed as his fingers brush over the mark. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Munakata's expression immediately sours even further; Suoh raises his hands in a mockery of surrender, and Munakata stares at him for a little while longer before he allows his eyes, and the matter, to drop. Suoh walks over, and when Munakata glances at him, confused, Suoh runs his hand through Munakata's hair, using his aura to steam out the water. Munakata's lips twitch, torn between telling him not to waste his power and amused, and settles for simply allowing the touch without commenting either way. When Suoh is finished, Munakata redoes the shackles and leads Suoh back to his cell.

Settling in to go back to sleep, Suoh turns to face the cell entrance, where Munakata is standing, and says with a grin, "Whenever you need a break from your paperwork again, let me know."

Munakata shoots him a look, but then smiles ever so slightly and turns to leave without a word. 

\- - - - -

After he's returned to work, Munakata keeps stroking his fingers over the mark, invisible behind the layers of fabric covering it. He isn't even consciously doing it - doesn't even notice he is until Fushimi raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously. 

It takes almost a shamefully long time for Munakata to realize that it's in the exact same spot as Fushimi's mark, but when he does, he puts Awashima in charge of Suoh's food for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> 5_prompt table | prompt = 29 | 1 - "pressed for time". also, prompts with input from keoura @lj: silence, biting, possessiveness, make your mark, good and ready.


End file.
